The Anthropologist & FBI Agent on Vacation
by LizzyHyphenWooSmilieKate
Summary: It's Brennan's Birthday, and Angela has organised for her and Booth to go to Australia for a month. Brennan doesn't want to go but Angela soon convinces her. What will happen between Booth & Brennan? Will this be the vacation Angela hoped for them?.......
1. Australia?

**The Anthropologist & FBI Agent on Vacation.**

**Summary:** It's Brennan's Birthday, and Angela has organised for her and Booth to go to Australia for a month. Temperance doesn't want to go but Angela soon convinces her. What will happen between Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan? Will this be the vacation Angela hoped it would be for them? Or will Brennan's lack of enthusiasim ruin it for both of them? BB

**Authors' note:** This is just a weird idea I had. Please Read and Review! The name at the top is whose point of view it's in. It may change, it may not, you never know.

**Chapter One:** Australia?

**Dr. Temperance Brennan.**

"Australia? Booth, really?" I said in an annoyed tone as I looked back up from the plane tickets Booth had handed me, accompanied by a happy birthday.

"Come on, Bones, It'll be fun." Booth said, flashing me his charm smile.

"You know that face doesn't work on me, Booth." I told him.

"What face? I wasn't pulling any face." He said innocently.

"I don't celebrate my birthday, Booth, you know that." I said as I made my way to my office.

"Come on, a month away from work is just what you need, and when I say work I don't just mean The Jeffersonian, I mean altogether."

"Why did you buy these?" I said waving the envelope containing the tickets in his face.

"It wasn't just me. Zack, Angela, Hodgins, Cam & me all put towards it, they all agreed you needed to get away from work."

"Agreed with _whom_?" I swirled around; my face was barely an inch away from his.

"Angela." Booth said quietly.

"Humph." I turned around and opened my office door and sat at my desk "I'm not going." I said in a 'and that's final' tone.

"Bones..." Booth said in a winy voice.

"Why Australia? And why are you going? Did you really think I'd come with you? Do I even get a say in this?" I said in a slightly louder voice.

"Australia, because Angela said so. I'm going because I was forced. Yes, I think you will with enough convincing. And, no, you don't get a say in this." Booth answered calmly.

"Why were you forced?"

"I thought Angela was going to go with you, but she gave me the 'been there done that' line, and I think she is way too focused on getting us together. Plus, it's your birthday present; you can't decline a birthday present."

"You want to make a bet?" I asked him.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said as she opened the door to my office "I see you got your present."

"I'm not going." I said to her.

"Booth, go outside for a minute." Angela told Booth, he rolled his eyes and went outside my office, leaning on the glass wall next to the door of my office.

"Bren, Hon." Angela started "You have to get away from here, just a month, that's all I'm asking. I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything like that, but you really need a break, you have bags under 

your eyes because you are here all day then you sleep for 3 hours and come back. You need to go away, do nothing, a _real_ vacation. Not doing the same thing you do here somewhere else."

"Why Booth? Why can't you come with me? If you don't want me to work why are you sending me with my _work_ partner?" I asked her.

"Because I have had my fair share of vacations, I don't think Booth has had a vacation for a while either. Plus, I've already been there; it would just be greedy of me to go again when someone else has the chance. It's a great chance for you two to get together as well." Angela laughed "And if we sent you alone you would find something un-holiday-like to do."

"Why Australia?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it's a really nice place and there are so many hotties if you go near the beach, which you are." Angela smiled at me, I grimaced at her "Please go, I promise everything will be under control here."

"Angela..."

"Please? For me? Jus t go on a vacation for once. It's just a month."

"Okay, okay, I'll go." Angela is way to convincing for her own good. Angela gave me a hug.

"You're leaving on the 1st of July. So you have a week for packing and all the other travel things."

"Okay, okay." I said. Angela walked out of my office, said something to Booth and walked away looking proud of herself. I sat down on the couch in my office, Booth came in.

"What does she say to you all the time?" Booth asked gesturing in the direction Angela was walking.

"I don't know." I said to him "I can't believe you are doing this to me."

"It's not all that bad." Booth said as he sat down next to me.

"It is all that bad." I said to him "You and Angela are _forcing_ me to go on a vacation."

"What's so bad about that?" Booth asked me.

"Never mind." I said to him "What about Parker? You won't see him for a month."

"I know. I'll just have to call a lot." Booth said.

"I guess." I said "Where in Australia are we going anyway?"

"Um." Booth took a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it "One week in Sydney, a week in Melbourne, a week at the Gold Coast then a week at the Sunshine Coast." He read "Angela organised."

"Coast. Hah, trust Angel." I smiled.

"Yeah." Booth smiled to. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. What am I thinking? I was being forced to go to another country, with Booth.


	2. The Flight

**The Anthropologist & FBI Agent on Vacation.**

**Chapter Two: **The Flight.

**Temperance Brennan.**

"Okay, Sweetie, call me as soon as you get there." Angela said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I will." I said to Angela, still annoyed.

"Take care of her Booth, and make sure she doesn't do anything even a little bit like work."

"I won't." Booth said with a smile.

"I don't need looking after, Ange." I told her in a firm voice.

"Of course you do Bren, now have fun. Or I'll come over there and make you." Ange said as she hugged me again.

"I think we should go now." I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah." Booth agreed.

"Fine," Angela said and hugged me one last time "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"How could I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bye, Bren, Booth." Angela said to us as we turned around.

"Bye, Ange." I turned my head around to say to her, and then I continued to walk into this nightmare I had been dragged into.

-

"You could at least pretend to be excited." Booth suggested to me as we sat down in our first class seats on the plane. I had a window seat and Booth was next to me.

"Why?" I said to him, annoyed.

"Because it's a good gift, and you should appreciate it like any other human on the earth would." He explained to me.

"Well I'm not every other human on the earth." I told him stubbornly.

"We all know that." Booth said to me as an elderly woman sat down next to him.

"And, Now I have to sit on this plane for an 18 hour flight with you." I said to him grumpily.

"Cheer up Bones." He said to me with a smile.

"Stop calling me Bones." I said through my teeth.

"I have a deal for you, you at least pretend to enjoy yourself, and I won't call you Bones until we get home. Deal?" He held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Fine." I said as I shook his hand.

"Bones, hah, that's a pet name I've never heard before." The elderly lady said to the seat in front of her, then turned and faced us.

"No, no. It's not a pet name. It's just an annoying nickname." I said defensively to the old woman. Booth just laughed.

"Sure, Love." She said to me with a smile then turned back around to face the seat in front of her. Booth was still laughing quietly. I punched him softly on the arm and turned around to look out the window at the airport.

-

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. It took me a while to get used to my surroundings, but I eventually remembered where I was.

"Good morning sunshine." Booth said in a sing-song voice.

"Haha. Very funny." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"You had a good 10 hour sleep. Unless you woke up in the time I was asleep." Booth said to me.

"No, I didn't." I said, shaking my head.

"You were up all night working weren't you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, so what? I needed to get as much work as I could do before I got on this plane, you only gave me a week's notice, you know."

"Angela only gave you a week's notice. Not me."

"It doesn't matter. You're going to keep me away from anything work-like anyway, so what does it matter to you if I was working all of last night?"

"You have to learn how to switch off, Temperance. Work isn't meant to be your whole life, you're meant to have fun as well." Booth told me.

"I love my job, _Seeley_." I told him, emphasising his name.

"Really? You're more the 'find it exceptionally satisfying' type."

"I don't think there is a difference." I said to him.

"There is a difference, a big one." Booth told me "Do we really have to argue the whole flight?" He asked me.

"We don't _have_ to." I said "But it seems to be the only form of communication that we are both equally interested in."

"Hah, yeah." Booth agreed.

"How long have you two been together then?" the old woman asked us.

"No, no, no. We aren't together. We just work together." I said to her.

"What kind of work takes you to Australia?" the woman asked us.

"We aren't working, we are just on a vacation." Booth said to her.

"So you are together." The woman said looking confused.

"We are just friends." I told her.

"That's what they all say." The lady told me as she turned back around. She must have been listening to us for a while.

-

Booth and I walked out of Sydney airport and got into the short line of people waiting for taxis rolling our suitcases behind us. We got to the front of the line, and got into a taxi, we told the taxi driver the name of our hotel, and he drove off. All I was looking forward to was getting to sleep in a proper bed. I didn't want to do any of that tourist stuff. All I wanted to do was go back home, I was not excited to be here at all, especially with Booth.

-

**A/N: **_Sorry, It's not that good. I was really distracted while writing this chapter, I was watching YouTube videos and looking for a new guitar while writing this, I wanted to get it over and done with so I can start on the fun bit. Yay! Please review, I love reading them._


End file.
